Limiting circuits are well known and generally include a nonlinear element biased to selectively conduct or not conduct above or below the bias range. Alternatively, limiting circuits may be arranged as amplifiers with limited supply potentials causing the output swing of the limiting amplifiers to saturate at the desired input clipping level. See, for example, Millman and Taub, Pulse, Digital, and Switching Waveforms, McGraw Hill, N.Y., 1965, Chapter 7.
Situations arise, however, where the more traditional limiter circuits are not practical. For example, low voltage battery operated circuitry may not provide sufficient operating potential to permit the operation of saturating amplifiers as limiters or to realize sufficient linear performance from nonlinear limiting devices (diodes). Further, it may be desired to have the limiter provide an output within some nominal range of potentials.